Abstract The Administrative Core will provide administrative support services to the Project Pi's and to the technical Core Units. It is organized into a PPG office that will provide administrative services, and a Clinician-Scientist Advisory Board, which will be used to facilitate two-way communications between Project Pis and practicing clinicians. This Core will provide services to all PPG personnel that are not routinely provided to them by their institutions. Central among these services will be monthly grant accounting for all Projects and Cores. Since the personnel in this PPG are dispersed over four different research institutions, the provision of these services in a uniform manner is both important and cost-effective. It is the communications center of this PPG. The Clinician-Scientist Advisory Board will meet with the Project Pis annually, but subsets of them will interact with all PPG personnel each month.